Fester
by macrauchenia
Summary: "Let the dissenter pay the price" The Red Lanterns are seeking revenge on Razer for leaving their ranks. The Green Lanterns must decide whether or not if it is worth risking their own lives to save their Red counterpart. How much torture is a life worth?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fester  
**Summary: **"'Let the dissenter pay the price'" The Red Lanterns are seeking revenge on Razer for leaving their ranks. However, is Razer too valuable to lose? The Green Lanterns must decide whether or not if it is worth risking their own lives to save their Red counterpart. How much torture and pain is a life worth?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Authors Note: **Well, guys, lots of pressure. I'm writing the third Green Lantern fanfic ever. I really hope you enjoy! Please forgive me for any comic continuity breaks. I am relatively unfamiliar with the true Green Lantern Universe (I'm a Batgal, sorry), but apparently GL: TAS is also a different universe from the DCU Green Lantern. Everything supposedly takes place after The Lost Planet but I'll probably adjust for the latest episodes since I am kind of winging this :D Enjoy!

* * *

The first few symptoms were so slight Razer thought nothing of them. A small cough, a headache that lasted for a few hours at a time then disappeared, itching eyes; nothing more than a space virus he had contracted since joining the ranks of the Green Lanterns, Razer assumed. He kept his sickness to himself. The young Lantern dreaded to hear what taunts Kilowog had under his sleeve. _Looks like the Red isn't up to fighting because he caught a little bug. Maybe he should do us all a favor and get rid of that phony ring. What's wrong with you, Poozer? Homesick? _Razer groaned and buried himself deeper into his bunk. He sighed and tried to fight off another wave of nausea. The headaches were worsening but were not unbearable.

Razer was suddenly greeted with a flash of light and the cheery voice of Hal Jordan. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Aya's sensors have tracked a nearby GL."

The Red Lantern squeezed his eyes tightly shut and sighed again. "Speaking of unbearable," he muttered crossly under his breath. However, Razer still made the effort to get up. If he didn't at least make an attempt at getting up, he knew from past experiences he was due for a nasty surprise, courtesy of Kilowog. He stood up stiffly and made his way slowly towards the front of the ship where everyone else was already gathered. As usual, he sank into the furthest chair away with an expression of contempt.

Aya was watching him with a calculating look. "Are you well, Razer?" She glanced at this forehead. "The perspiration on your skin suggests you may be ill."

Razer sunk deeper into his chair and crossed his arms. "I am fine," he replied stiffly, trying not to attract the other two Lanterns' attention. "It is just insufferably hot on this ship."

Aya frowned and her eye on the ship blinked as it ran a temperature scan on the spacecraft. "The temperature is relatively low at this moment. According to Hal Jordan's home planet's measurement scale, it is only 50 degrees Fahrenheit. A mere 18 degrees above the temperature at which water freezes on Earth."

At hearing his name, Hal turned to listen to the conversation. "What is Razer complaining about now?" It was nearly every single conversation starter when the Red Lantern was involved.

"Razer states that the temperature of this ship is overly warm." Aya sounded confused. "However, my knowledge tells me this temperature is supposed to be cool. Are my cooling functions at fault?"

Kilowog entered the conversation at this moment. "Nah, Aya, the ship is at a perfect temperature. Probably something wrong with the Red. What's wrong, Poozer? All that hot air in your ring making you sweat? Or is it your dirty conscience?"

Hal ignored his fellow Lantern. "Are you sure you're alright? You are looking a bit pale."

Clearly annoyed, Razer flicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. "I am fine," he repeated, an exasperated look on his face. He pressed a hand to his temple. "Your incessant prattling is giving me a headache." He dropped his hand and glared back out the wide window in front of him.

Hal exchanged glances with his fellow Lantern. Kilowog shrugged as if saying "what can you do?" Not knowing quite what to do with a stubborn Red Lantern either, Hal turned his gaze back towards the window. He bit his lip to prevent himself from asking more questions. _Razer seems to be in a particularly bad mood today—well, more so than usual._

"How much longer till we reach that GL, Aya?" Kilowog asked, breaking into Hal's thoughts.

The AI scanned a few monitors and pressed a button or two. "Ninety minutes."

Both Green Lanterns nodded as Razer suddenly stood up. "If I'm not needed, I will be returning back to my area of the ship. Privacy is requested." He strode quickly to the automatic door and slipped through, not waiting for an answer. The door closed and the three Green Lanterns were left in silence.

Hal turned to face Aya. "You know what to do."

* * *

"You called, Master?" The spherical Red Lantern hung uncertainly by the door.

Atrocitus did not seem to recognize that Zilius had spoken. The leader of the Red Lantern Corp remained silent with his back to the visitor.

"Master…?" Something was different. Zilius' gaze darted back and forth nervously. He just couldn't figure out what. He strained his eyes to see what Atrocitus was shielding with his body but he could not make out the object. "Master!" Zilius Zox was now starting to sound whiny.

"What happens to a Lantern's ring once they are killed?" Atrocitus' voice rumbled deeply. The soldier was taken briefly aback by the question but answered quickly enough to satisfy his master.

Zilius Zox licked his lips hungrily. "A Green Lantern ring flees to the next victim that our rightful cause will destroy."

"And a Red Lantern ring?"

Zox froze and frowned. "I don't know, Master."

Atrocitus turned slightly and revealed a glowing red lantern. The red glow threw a bloody haze on everything in the room and set hungry lights in Atrocitus' eyes. "The ring returns to me and the rage of the fallen Lantern fuels me, makes me stronger. Their rage fuels my own so I may avenge their deaths."

Zilius Zox tore his gaze from the red lantern and returned them to his master. "Forgive me for my ignorance, Master, but I don't understand." He bowed slightly.

Atrocitus placed a scarred hand on the lantern. The surface pulsed dully with a deep red glow at where he touched it. A light haze surrounded Atrocitus and the leader himself seemed to glow slightly. "Razer's rage is not my own."

Recognition finally seemed to dawn on the round Lantern. "Razer is not dead?" Zilius Zox's eyes grew wider. "But he has not returned to us, Master! He is breaking our sacred codes! A Red Lantern must return to Atrocitus, our leader."

"Razer's lack of loyalty is dishonorable and dangerous to our cause." The leader of the Red Lantern Corp slid his hand across the smooth surface of the lantern, throwing red shadows across the room and its occupants. "His faults will not bring an end to my cause. I _will_ be avenged," Atrocitus growled to the lantern.

"Do you know where Razer is?" Zilius Zox pressed eagerly towards his master. "Where is he, Master? Tell me so I may fly to him and end his disobedience once and for all!" The spherical Lantern started to foam slightly at the mouth and twitch sporadically. "I knew the youngling was not worthy of the honor of being a Red Lantern!"

Atrocitus extended a hand out towards the Red Lantern. "Peace, Zilius Zox. Although your rage pleases me, you must be more patient. We must make Razer suffer the consequences for turning away from the Red Lantern cause. If he is killed swiftly and mercifully, others may follow his path, seeking a coward's death."

Zilius grinned and let out a dark chuckle. "Very eloquent and well-spoken, Master." His eyes darted back and forth between Atrocitus and the glowing lantern.

Atrocitus scraped a single nail across the side of the lantern. A blood red streak remained where his nail had cut.

"Let the dissenter pay the price."

* * *

**Chapter One will be longer and much more interesting. I've watched all of the episodes like a hundred times so hopefully everyone is relatively in character. Feedback is great appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fester  
**Summary: **"'Let the dissenter pay the price'" The Red Lanterns are seeking revenge on Razer for leaving their ranks. However, is Razer too valuable to lose? The Green Lanterns must decide whether or not if it is worth risking their own lives to save their Red counterpart. How much torture and pain is a life worth?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Time Frame:** Will include some things from later episodes but the takes place Pre-Reckoning. It's kind of like my version of Reckoning  
**Authors Note: **I doubt many of you know this, but I'm also a video editor on Youtube. My username is x0xMacraucheniax0x (and I'm not even sure I can even advertise myself...but I don't care) and I've recently made a Razer video tribute titled "Do You Have A Problem With You?" I'd be so grateful if ya check it out  
Also, here are some answers to some of your wonderful, awesome reviews! (You guys are all brilliant!) First of all, of course there is going to be some Razer/Aya! I LOVE that couple. The story is just not going to be focused on romance. Second, I have no idea how this is going to end. How about you guys leave a lot of reviews and I'll let Razer live. Um, ha... Bribery at its finest. But seriously...I don't know how it ends. Also, to Rowanfall: Don't spoil it for the rest of the readers, you smart cookie ;D But don't worry! Of course there are going to be some nasty turns that I doubt anyone will expect. Not even me.

* * *

Zilius Zox was summoned again a mere two hours later. He waited nervously in front of Atrocitus' door. An audience with Atrocitus was honorable; two audiences in one day would either be incredibly dangerous or incredibly rewarding. Zilius wasn't sure which one he was in store for. However, the signs were favorable. Atrocitus had already hinted that Zilius would take a considerably large part in Razer's torture and ultimately, his death. It was most likely that Atrocitus had located Razer and was ready to make the coward pay_. _

_But is it possible that Master has changed his mind?_ _Master has become…edgy whenever that fool Razer is involved. _Since finding out that Razer was, in fact, still alive, nearly everything Atrocitus had been doing lately dealt with finding the rogue Lantern. The young Lantern severely threatened the survival of the Red Lantern Corp and caused Atrocitus much discomfort. Zilius was eager, to say the least, to help his mater find the abovementioned Lantern. Zilius barred his teeth at the closed door in front of him. The Red Lantern glowed red with his rage as he pictured himself wringing Razer's neck.

_That youngling has embarrassed Master Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corp for the last time. No torture I can imagine will be fitting enough for his crimes. _Zilius was able to pass the time rather well, coming up with gory and detailed fates, each new one worse than the one before.

"Zilius Zox!" Atrocitus' booming voice pulled the Lantern out of his disturbing thoughts. Zilius floated into the now open door and bowed widely before his master.

"You requested my presence, Master?" The spherical Lantern straightened up and grinned darkly. "Forgive me for…jumping to conclusions, Master, but have you located the dissenter?"

Instead of answering this question, Atrocitus countered with a question of his own. "How much rage do you feel because of Razer's actions?"

Red flames sprung up and danced around the Lantern. "My rage would fill a thousand galaxies; it could destroy a thousand planets; it would bring the demise of millions of Green Lanterns!" Zilius started to foam slightly at the mouth and he swung his limb around angrily.

Atrocitus turned away and smiled grimly. "You'll need that rage to destroy the Green Lanterns." He walked slowly towards his lantern and stroked it gently. It started to glow faintly.

Zilius frowned and his flames died away instantly. "Have you forgotten about Razer so soon, Master?" he whined. "As much as I _despise_ those Green Lanterns, my rage is for the dissenter!"

Atrocitus didn't defend his latest announcement. Muttering a few dark words under his breath, he stroked the lantern one more time. The room exploded with a flash of red and the blood red glow covered everything. Little red dots from around the room flew to the center and formed a huge sphere. The dots within the sphere blinked various shades of red ranging from such a deep red that it appeared black to a light red.

"By Grotts …" Zilius Zox's eyes grew as round as his body. "What is that, Master Atrocitus?"

"The Guardians believe they are the only ones with a way to watch over their pet Lanterns," Atrocitus muttered. He waved a scarred hand over one of the dots. The dot grew larger until Zilius could see tiny images moving within. When he looked closer, he recognized one of his fellow Red Lanterns. Atrocitus enlarged another dot and Zilius was surprised to see himself and Atrocitus within the orb, staring at the sphere.

"I can see every single Red Lantern with this," Atrocitus continued. "When Razer's dot turned black, I assumed it was because he had been killed. Instead, I have found it turned black because he is losing his rage. To his ring, that is the same as dying."

Zilius was still stunned by the globe in front of him. "Can we still see him?"

A black dot sped across the sphere and floated by Atrocitus' head. The dot grew and Zilius squinted to see the image better.

"Green Lanterns! Razer is with the Green Lanterns, Master!" Zilius flailed angrily again. "Those are the Green Lanterns from that one planet! The one where Razer disappeared. That Lantern called me a 'demented beach ball!'" He peered at the screen a bit closer. The miniature scene showed an irritated Razer in a room with the other Green Lanterns. However, it was obvious to tell that he was no prisoner of theirs. "And he is in league with them?" The spherical Lantern roared loudly and the red flames that exploded around him were much brighter.

"Razer is indeed in league with the Green Lanterns. Already he has aided them in their quest to eradicate the universe of the Red Lantern Corp. Those weak Green Lanterns have somehow managed to reduce Razer's rage."

"Razer must be destroyed!" Zilius seethed, flames pouring out of his mouth.

Atrocitus zoomed in on the image of Razer and his new cohorts. "Perhaps we must _restore_ Razer's rage."

Again Zilius' flames died down and he looked slightly dismayed and confused. "But, Master," he whined. "Restoring Razer's rage would only make him stronger. You'd be rewarding him for leaving!"

"Peace, Zilius Zox. This would be anything but a reward. Let us see how well Razer can control a surplus of _my_ rage." Atrocitus rumbled darkly and pressed his personal lantern. The black dot that had belonged to Razer grew larger and lighter. The dot pulsed three times and then remained blood red.

"What has that done, Master Atrocitus?"

"Do you know what planet the dissenter and his Lantern friends are nearby?" Atrocitus had an infuriating habit of changing the subject rather abruptly. However, the spherical Lantern did not mind for his master eventually returned to his original question.

Zilius paused and thought for a moment. "Forgive me, Master, but I do not."

"It is a deserted island that once held a thriving population. They were a…disobedient group of people. They deserved their punishment. The planet has now become a desolate wasteland."

The lower Red Lantern grinned and chuckled darkly. "I remember it now. I remember it _all_ now. Why did you bring that up, Master Atrocitus?"

"I'm glad you have fond memories of Grnymar. We are returning there soon." Atrocitus growled and turned back to his lantern. "We have a trap to set and old friends to visit."

With a curt word, Atrocitus sent the spherical Lantern from his room to prepare. The leader of the Red Lantern Corp placed a gnarled hand on the smooth surface and the lantern burned a bright shade of red.

"The Guardians are not the only ones with ways to control their watchdogs."

* * *

When Razer emerged from his room almost an hour and a half later, he looked slightly more rested but no less pale. Although it was practically killing Hal not to do so, he refrained from asking questions regarding Razer's health. Aya seemed to have learned a little bit about the human gift of tact for she too did not inquire about her fellow Lantern's welfare. Hal doubted that Kilowog cared enough to even both thinking about their red counterpart. As expected, Razer did not "burden" the rest of his team with complaints of his own ailing health.

Needless to say, it was somber flight in silence for a few moments.

Unable to handle the pressing silence for longer than a minute, Hal broke it with his usual attempt at humor.

"So, Aya, can you tell us if this new GL is another planet? Or perhaps a star?"

Still not grasping the concept of sarcasm, Aya checked the sensors on her dashboard. "The Green Lantern we are locating is not an inanimate object such as a planet. My sensors have determined that the new owner of the ring is a living organism much like yourself."

Kilowog groaned. "Like Hal? I'm not sure if we need _that_ kind of help aboard. One Hal Jordan is _definitely_ enough."

Hal shot him a dirty look but continued to question Aya. "By 'like you,' do you mean human?"

Aya turned back to the various blinking buttons and lights. "Humanoid." The robot suddenly frowned, mirroring the typical expression of confusion on her synthetic features. "However, I am unsure of how I know that. Generally my sensors can only track the willpower emissions from the ring and I cannot determine the species of the owner."

Kilowog shrugged. "Perhaps your powers are growin'. It's not like I'm complaining. The more power we've got, the easier things are gonna be when we have to knock around those Red Poozers." The former scientist from Bolovax Vix shot a very pointed look towards Razer.

The younger Lantern crossed his arms and ignored Kilowog's slight jab against his former corp. "Are you unconcerned that this may be a trap?" Silence followed this remark. "After all, Aya was so easily incapacitated by the criminals on our last attempt to find a Green Lantern. What is to say someone or something else has found a way to 'hack,'" Razer made air quotes around the word, "into our system?"

Hal frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. That might explain why Aya could pick up the owner more clearly. But what choice do we have?" Hal suddenly grinned. "Besides, if it is a trap, what's the worst that can happen? We are the best the Guardians got, remember?"

Razer muttered something under his breath and turned back towards the window. Whatever he said, it certainly wasn't that he agreed wholeheartedly with the human Green Lantern. Kilowog also seemed more wary now that Razer had brought up the possible suggestion of it being a trap.

"Not that I'm scared or nothin', but do you think the Red might be on to something?" Kilowog asked cautiously.

Hal didn't have the time to respond. "We will be approaching the Green Lantern's planet in approximately two and a half minutes." Aya announced loudly, still busy checking her measurements for flaws.

Hal glanced out the window and cracked a small smile. "Look, not an asteroid or a Red turret in sight. Is it possible that maybe this mission can end _without_ a planet being blown apart or severely threatened?"

"Don't joke about that," Kilowog growled loudly.

"Don't joke about that," Razer hissed softly at the same time. The two "enemies" exchanged slightly surprised glances before glaring back at Hal.

Realizing what he said, Hal winced. "Sorry. Sorry. Spoke before I thought. People say I have that problem."

Kilowog snorted. "Who told you that, Jordan?"

While the three had been conversing, Aya had already landed the ship. She waited patiently for the male members of her team to finish their conversation before opening the large door out of the ship. The sight that greeted them was not the epitome of a hospitable planet. Reddish orange dust blew ever so slightly in the hot wind and heat seemed to radiate from everywhere on the planet.

Hal floated down from the entrance to the ship and landed on the ground. The impact from when he landed sent a small cloud of dust and other particles into the air. The Green Lantern waved them away with a cough. "All we need is a few tumbleweeds and then this is perfect for a Dirty Harry movie."

"I do not understand this reference." Aya watched the Green Lantern before also floating off of the edge of the platform. However, she did not land immediately for fear of getting unknown particles within her circuits. First the Artificial Intelligence scanned for potentially dangerous elements and then finding the surroundings suitable, she touched down gently. Razer slowly made his way down the ramp and stopped right before the metal sloped into the ground. His bad mood seemed to have returned.

"Some old Earth thing Hal likes," Kilowog explained as he followed behind the Red. "You Earth people have strange customs, Jordan."

"Says the Lantern who eats caterpillars that look like the kind from Lion King."

"What?" Kilowog looked even more confused.

"Never mind." Hal turned around to take in the drab scenery a bit more. _Note to self, either stop referencing to movies or make them watch one eventually._ "Any suggestions on where to look first?" It was more of a joke than an honest question.

"Not much out here," Kilowog agreed. "'Least that means no double-crossin' murderers out to great us." He gritted his teeth, clearing remembering those on Mogo.

"Don't be so sure," Razer muttered, glancing at his suddenly pulsing ring. The Red Lantern frowned and dropped his arm. "Traps are easy to set."

Hal quickly scanned the dusty horizon again. "I don't know… I don't see anywhere where a trap _could_ be set."

"And I do not detect any life forms in the immediate area," Aya added, also giving the wasteland a sweep with her glowing, blue eyes.

Kilowog shrugged. "That's good enough for me." He jumped off of the platform and landed with a thump on the dusty ground. A cloud larger than the one Hal kicked up rose around the four Lanterns.

Razer was still slightly behind the three and got the worst of the dust storm. He waved away the particles but still managed to inhale quite a bit of the foreign specks. The Red Lantern coughed multiple times, trying to clear the stuff from his lungs, but to no avail. He loathed the worried, pitying, and slightly gleeful looks he was getting from Aya, Hal, and Kilowog, respectively, and quickly managed to suppress his cough.

"I am fine," he said the moment he was able to breathe normally again. "It is just clear to see that Green Lanterns are not as graceful as they claim to be." That was his lame excuse which was so unconvincing that Kilowog felt that he didn't even need to defend his ungraceful self.

Razer stepped off the ship and walked rigidly towards the other Lanterns. Aya watched him sullenly with her bright eyes.

"Razer, you do not look as if you have recovered fully. You insist that you are fine but your constant reminders are not convincing."

The Red Lantern stopped in front of her and opened his mouth to most likely disagree. Instead, he was attacked by another coughing fit. He crossed his arms over his chest and bent over slightly at the waist. About thirty seconds later, his hacks faded into weak wheezes. Aya reached a hand towards him in hopes of stabilizing him but the Red Lantern shrugged it away with a growl.

"I am fine," he insisted. He continued walking, making sure not to make direct eye contact with anyone on the crew.

Hal frowned and glanced around at his fellow Green Lanterns. "Razer, are you _sure_ you are okay? If you say 'I am fine' again, I might just throw you back in the ship."

The Red Lantern did not seem to hear the human. He simply cleared his throat and stared out at the wide desert in front of him. Hal narrowed his eyes.

"Razer, you can't even get out of the ship without having some sort of an attack and you've been acting strange for days. If you do not tell me _now_ what's going on, I _will_ order you back on the ship for the rest of this mission." Hal's voice was deeper than it normally was and caused even Kilowog to raise an eyebrow.

Razer turned around with a dark grimace on his face. "You are sorely misinformed, Green Lanterns. My 'attack' was merely me clearing the dirt from my lungs that I inhaled. Need I remind you we are on a desolate, dusty rock." The Red Lantern swept his arms in a small, sluggish circle around him. "How many times must I say _I am fine_?" Razer gritted his teeth and sighed. "If we don't hurry, it'll be too la—"

At that moment Razer was hit with another, stronger coughing fit. He doubled over instantly with his hands on his knees. The Red Lantern swayed as more horrible sounds were ripped from his throat. The Green Lanterns all had looks of slight fear and worry on their faces. Even Kilowog frowned as he took a half step towards Razer. Aya, who was closest to Razer, and Hal were both on either side of Razer. Hal reached forward and braced one of the Red Lantern's sides to keep from falling over. Razer's ring suddenly started pulsing, throwing red shadows across the faces of the Lanterns. Once Razer caught a glimpse of the red flash, his coughing became substantially more forceful. He collapsed to his knees and would have fallen on his face had Hal and Aya not slowed his fall.

"They're…here…" The Red Lantern panted out, resting his trembling limbs on all fours. Another fit sent the Lantern into another shaking heap and he grabbed at his chest, trying to push more oxygen into his lungs. Then the fits subsided as quickly as they had come. Razer groaned and collapsed into a motionless pile. Apart from his loud gasps, there was silence for a long moment.

Kilowog now looked relatively freaked out. "Who's here…?"

Hal shook Razer ever so slightly. "What happened, Razer?"

The sick Lantern stirred and sat up slowly. He shifted so he was resting back on his hands and knees. Still unable to breath, he shook his head weakly. From the pained and slightly terrified expression on his face, it was clear that Razer was just as lost as the others. It unnerved Hal to see that expression on the Red's features; it was perhaps the first time he had ever seen actual fear cross the younger Lantern's face.

"Is it over…?" Kilowog asked awkwardly, watching the Red Lantern carefully. In all of his years of recruit training, rarely had he ever seen a "cold" this bad. It just didn't seem natural. _Or right, for that matter._

Razer grimaced and held his sore stomach. He made a weird gagging noise and the others were afraid he would relapse into another coughing fit. Hal placed a hand on his shoulder and for the first time, Razer didn't throw it off. The gagging noise tore through Razer's throat and this time something more than air came out with the cough. A red liquid splattered the dusty ground and formed a sticky paste with the red dirt. Razer shuddered. Another cough brought red to Razer's lips and he raised a slightly trembling hand to his mouth. After wiping off some of the liquid from his lips, he stared with wide eyes at the red stain on his hand.

Kilowog chuckled nervously. "So, you bleed like your ring then? Figures, right?"

Razer's hands were shaking violently now and his eyes did not leave his bloody fingers.

"That's not the color it's supposed to be."

* * *

**Bad characterization and movie puns are bad. Ack. I hope the sphere scene and the coughing scene actually makes sense. Everything in general will make sense in a few chapters, I promise. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fester  
**Summary: **"'Let the dissenter pay the price'" The Red Lanterns are seeking revenge on Razer for leaving their ranks. However, is Razer too valuable to lose? The Green Lanterns must decide whether or not if it is worth risking their own lives to save their Red counterpart. How much torture and pain is a life worth?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Time Frame:** Will include some things from later episodes but the takes place Pre-Reckoning. It's kind of like my version of Reckoning  
**Authors Note: **First off, sorry about the long wait in between updates. I haven't forgotten about you guys! I swear! In fact, I was busy drawing up an outline for this story so I know where I'm going in it. Updates should be pretty regular now :D A big thanks to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorites, or alerted this bad boy. Already I'm almost at 1,000 hits and it's only been two chapters. WOW! Thanks a ton, guys! Thanks especially to all of the reviewers out there. I have to conclude, the GL: TAS fandom is definitely the nicest and coolest fandom out there. Every single review has made me giggle aloud and flail rather sporadically. So, I can send you guys my health bill when I have a heart attack, right?  
Thanks in particular to everyone who commented on my video as well. I just love you guys (um, you too, iSniffMarkers o.O)! To bronze andromeda shun: Thanks for both of your comments! Your video request is on the top of my list of things to do :D To Rowanfall: I just love your reviews xD The whole blood spitting out was not really intentional/referencing to that. That's really cool, though! Thanks for pointing it out. Also, to those of you pointing out that this is one of the best GL: TAS stories out there (Starburst22 and Gaaraxluvr), you guys are AWESOME!  
(And I think I used the word "guys" about a hundred times just now :P Sorry, [placeholder])

* * *

Kilowog was the first one to break the silence. "Wait…what? I think I missed something. What is it _supposed_ to look like?"

"Not like that, apparently," Hal frowned. "Does it have something to do with your ring or you being a Red Lantern?"

Razer coughed lightly, the brunt of the storm obviously over, and sat up, squatting on his heels. "I believe so."

Aya tilted her head at the Red Lantern. "I am unfamiliar with your customs as a Red Lantern. Is this an indication of your power levels being at a critical level?"

Razer stood up shakily with the help of Hal. Once he was back on his feet, he instantly shrugged the human away and pretended as if nothing had happened. Something still felt hot in his hand. He glanced down at his still dully pulsing ring and his frown deepened. The eyes of the Green Lanterns followed Razer's and they too stared uneasily at the ring.

"I'm a bit curious to that myself. You have to be running low, Razer. I know when we run low, we feel tired and cranky." It was hard to miss the obvious look the human gave to his former drill sergeant. "Is this," Hal waved his hand around as if trying to come up with an adequate description of the past events, "a side effect?"

Razer clenched his fists tighter. With each pulse of his ring, it felt as if waves of fire were licking across his flesh. "No. Not quite."

Aya was clearly about to ask another question when Kilowog interrupted her. "Wait a minute. Red, you said someone was here. Who are _they_?" Kilowog squinted suspiciously at the Red Lantern. All eyes turned on Razer questioningly. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing: they were green; Razer was still red.

"I…" Razer hesitated. Suddenly his face changed and his slightly nauseated expression took on a look of forced determination. "I was trying to say that the Green Lantern is somewhere close." He crossed his arms and made sure to hide his ring. "We need to find him or her soon."

Aya and Kilowog both nodded while Hal looked unconvinced. "I don't think there is a 'we' in this mission. Razer, I order you to stay back on the ship while we look for the Green Lantern." Hal paused and considered the younger Lantern for a moment. "You _will_ be alright by yourself on the ship, right?" He added that part as if it was a second thought.

Razer was at first shocked by the Green Lantern's command. Then his expression morphed into a dark glare. "What? You're making me stay on the ship? You Green Lanterns need all the help you can get in retrieving this Lantern."

"You aren't much help to us when you can't even breathe because you're coughing up _who knows what_!" Hal snapped back. "Besides, your buddies, the Reds, might've already visited this planet. You'd just be something that scares them off." Hal suddenly stopped. "Wait... Haven't we already had this argument before?"

Instead of caving like he did before on Queen Iolande's planet, Razer refused to back down. He flung one of his arms out and waved a hand with angry, sweeping movements. "There is no one here!" Razer grounded out loudly through clenched teeth. "Who is there to frighten? If we do not hurry, there will be one less inhabitant of this desolate planet and one less Green Lantern." Razer paused. "We don't know if the Red Lanterns have come here yet or if they're still here…" he trailed away. This seemed like a place Atrocitus would have loved. Or a ruined home he would have loved to cause. "We just have to hope we aren't too late."

Hal's hard expression looked as if it were chiseled in stone. He too refused to back down but the younger Lantern's logic was flawless. This strange planet certainly wasn't ranking high on the population meter. However, part of the reason Hal was not about to cave in was because he was worried for the Red Lantern. Ever since Razer started to look "sick," he had become very irritable and irrational. Unstable would be the word Hal would use to describe it. Unable to risk the chance of having one of his own crew—for now he considered Razer a member of the _Interceptor—_injured, Hal did not blink or glance away when he was locked into a glaring contest with Razer. Therefore, the two stood, a mere foot apart, and scowled at each other, daring the other to give up. Surprisingly it was Kilowog who decided to end the stand down. He was just as surprised by Razer's sudden hostility and a bit spooked by Hal's sudden use of authority.

"Jordan, as much as the Red and his coughing up blood gives me the creeps, I think we need as much help as we can get. I don't know this planet—and you don't know it either. "

"I agree with Green Lantern Kilowog. Even though Razer is unwell, his assistance, although most likely it will only further damage his health, may prove to be invaluable in locating the Green Lantern. I believe Razer is aware of the consequences and is willing to help."

Hal sighed loudly and looked away from Razer's blue eyes. "I guess I can't argue with a computer. Majority rules. Razer, you can come along."

The Red Lantern nodded tightly, not one to gloat over his accomplishments. He was silent, waiting to hear more information about the Lantern they were about to track.

"So, Aya, do you have any idea where this guy is? Is he at least close?" Kilowog wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and removed the sweat that had pooled above his brow. "It's getting pretty hot out here. It's about as hot as a—"

Aya's synthetic eyes started to glow a bright shade of blue. "Forgive me for correcting you, Green Lantern Kilowog, but the Green Lantern is a female. My sensors have picked up her image."

"Her?"

"Female?"

"Wait… You were able to 'pick up her image?' How is that _possible_?" Hal looked severely confused. "Have you ever been able to do that before?" The other Lanterns turned to look at Aya.

The Artificial Intelligence shook her head. "I have not."

Kilowog frowned and turned to face Hal. "She wasn't even able to pick _us_ up without meeting us first. This doesn't seem right."

"I agree with the Sergeant," Razer crossed his arms. "Something is not right."

"Do you have any idea as to _why_ you can do this now?" Hal still wanted his question answered. "Is an enormous boost of power as the cause still on the table?" he asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Aya shook her head again. "No. However, I am led to believe that Razer's initial suggestion that this may be a trap is now a valid possibility."

"Who would set it?"

"Again I am at loss, Sergeant Kilowog. It is unlikely that the trap would be set at random because the knowledge and the methods required to infiltrate my internal processors are highly advanced. I have upgraded them since our last faulty encounter with carbon-based beings. Therefore, there is a strong possibility that the potential danger was planned. Thus creating a dangerous trap with a formidable enemy."

The other Green Lanterns shifted on their feet uneasily. _Formidable? _That was never a good word to hear when talking about enemies.

Apart from his few side comments, Razer was relatively quiet. He still was feeling sick and neither the burning ring around his finger nor the pounding headache he had suddenly acquired were feeling any better.

"You said you have the image of the Green Lantern?" Razer asked eagerly, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "What does she look like?" The Red Lantern didn't exactly know why he cared or why he was so anxious to find out what she looked like. He just _had _to know.

Aya blinked and searched back through her processing drives for the image. "She is familiar…" The computer faltered for a moment. Now that she was looking at the details of the Green Lantern, she recognized the features on the young woman. They were not unlike her own synthetic features. Aya started again, surprised by the very human action of stuttering due to shock. "She is of Razer's species."

Razer's downcast eyes darted up to Aya's face for a moment as if he could guess what she was thinking. Then, as quickly as he had looked up, he stared back down at the dusty ground.

"Huh, that's interesting." Hal tilted his head in a puzzling way. "Are you sure she is? You must've met or seen her before for you to have recognized her."

"And I don't remember seeing anyone who looked like Red lately." Kilowog jabbed a plump thumb at their former prisoner. _One of them is bad enough._

Aya shook her head once. "The Guardians downloaded images and information on every single species and genus into my mainframe during my conception." The AI explained all of this in a smooth voice. It surprised her how easy it was to be untruthful. It was the first time she had ever not told the whole truth to the other Green Lanterns. However, Razer had informed her that his past was private. _Although it may be more beneficial to the mission in general to share Razer's past, it would be considered a betrayal to violate his trust._ "She seemed familiar because the physical similarities between males and females from Razer's race are very close." Razer neither objected nor agreed to her statement.

Hal and Kilowog seemed to believe her lie. "Even if that's the case, Aya, can you still create a construct of this Lantern so we all know what she looks like?" Hal asked.

Kilowog chuckled and looked back over at Razer. "I don't think I need one. It doesn't take much imagination to picture a more girly Red. If Aya could see him as a girl, it won't be too hard for me either."

Razer's lip curled up into a slight sneer, but not because of Kilowog's insult to him. "Perhaps a construct would help them find this Lantern sooner." He refused to look at the female Green Lantern and stared at everything but her.

_Why does he wish to torture himself again? Organic beings do not make sense. _Aya stared at Razer for a moment before shooting out a beam of green light from her palm. The light shifted and congealed, trying to tweak itself into a perfect image of the woman in Aya's head, before settling.

"Eh, she has a nice enough face," Hal grinned. Razer's sneer grew tenfold at the human's remark.

"Do you gotta try to hit on every Green Lantern we find, Jordan?" Kilowog rolled his eyes and bumped the human with his ginormous shoulder. Neither of them were particularly affected by the new Green Lantern and neither drew the connection back to Razer or Aya's face.

For Razer, seeing the construct felt like a punch in the gut. Standing before him was his precious Ilana. Instead of the cold, inanimate slash that served as her mouth when she was dead, this constructed Ilana was actually smiling. Each shimmer of the green light caused the Red Lantern's heart to contract painfully. He ached to reach out and touch the false Ilana, but he knew doing so would raise many questions. Instead he dropped his gaze and tried to keep his voice at a level tone, devoid of all emotions.

"This is a trap. She—I mean, it's not real."

* * *

"I can see the pain clearly upon Razer's face! You chose the perfect bait for those weak Lanterns, Master." Zilius Zox was practically bouncing with malicious glee he was so excited.

Atrocitus was almost smug. "The young female has always held a place in Razer's heart. It was _unfortunate_ when she was killed. Perhaps it may have been the thing that drove Razer to be a Red Lantern." Atrocitus' face lit up in a dark smile. The two Red Lanterns were watching the scene unfold on a red energy screen created, ironically enough, by a modified version of Razer's hunter-killer drone. The more killer version was in recon mode and remained undetected by the four visitors—even by Aya's very precise sensors. The Green Lanterns and their Red "tagalong" were completely unaware of the Red Lantern presence. However, the small Red Lantern team that Atrocitus had assembled knew everything about their soon to be engaged in battle opponents.

"I don't know how you knew that, Our Raging Lord, but my place is not to question." Zilius bowed down so low his face nearly brushed the floor. He straightened up and let out a cross between a cackle and a growl. "My place is to kill, kill, kill!" Red light twisted like fog around his spherical form. "I cannot wait to destroy those Green Lanterns and the traitor."

"_No!_" Atrocitus' booming command shook various objects in the vicinity, including Zilius Zox. "This attack is merely a _distraction_. You _will_ not kill _anyone_."

The Red Lantern solider pouted slightly. "But Mas-ster!" he whined. "Why can't we kill the Green Lanterns? Surely they aren't important for your plan, too."

Atrocitus grounded his teeth together. It was taking nearly all of his patience and self-restraint to not punish the Red Lantern in front of him immediately. _Zilius is becoming a bit too sure of himself. A reprimand may be necessary. _Atrocitus took a threatening step towards the spherical Lantern.

"Are you questioning me, Master Atrocitus, Zilius Zox?" He sneered at the lower ranking officer. "Are you forgetting your place? Do you need to share Razer's fate?"

The other Red Lantern cowered under his master's rage. With downcast eyes and quite a bit of stammering, Zilius apologized for his impertinence and begged for forgiveness.

"Your insolence has been pardoned." Atrocitus turned away in order to hide the dark grin stretching across his scarred face. If only his _other_ Lanterns were as easy to manipulate as Zilius Zox was.

"Do…do you have any further instructions, Master Atrocitus?" Zilius was inching towards the door.

"No." The leader of the Red Lantern Corp strayed towards the window in his quarters. The small ship he had traveled in with his Lanterns had a room identical to his private study on Shard. If it weren't for the dismal change in scenery shown through the window, Atrocitus could still be in space. "You will have your chance to destroy the Green Lanterns soon enough, Zilius Zox." Atrocitus' voice wasn't gentle, exactly; it seemed more like a thoughtful tone. "But first I must…experiment with the Green Lanterns." Through the window, he continued to inspect the dusty, dry world they had landed on. It wasn't a promising place for life, but it was a fine reminder of his mission and the consequences. "To be able to defeat my opponents completely, I must understand them completely." Atrocitus glanced up sharply, suddenly remembering he had company.

"Zilius, you are free to go. Summon a party that will help us cause a suitable distraction for the Green Lanterns. Remember—no killing. Not yet." Zilius ached to ask about Razer but remember Atrocitus' warning. The leader of the Red Lantern Corp seemed to know what his soldier was thinking and answered him with a sick smile. "I shall handle Razer myself. Now go! And don't forget the leverage."

The spherical Lantern dipped his entire body in a salute to his master and retreated quickly from the room, leaving Atrocitus alone with his thoughts and schemes. The first Red Lantern turned back to the window and continued his plotting aloud.

"The Green Lantern moral system is indeed unique. Their bravery is foolishly reckless." He twisted his ring hand and looked down at the glowing power piece. "Unlike the Red Lanterns, they favor preserving the community more so than preserving themselves individually." Red Lanterns were not known for a particularly strong sense of loyalty when it came to the welfare of their fellow Lanterns. The only person any _true _Red Lantern would swear their loyalty to was Atrocitus. On the other hand, though, it was a known fact that Green Lanterns risked everything, often times even their own lives, to save another Lantern. Atrocitus suppressed a humorless chuckle. _Probably some demented idea the Guardian Watchdogs pounded into their brains to prevent them from rising up._

"Still, I am curious to see their reaction to Razer's punishment." When Atrocitus had pulled up Razer's image on the lantern hologram with Zilius Zox, it had not been the first time he had seen the dissenter. Atrocitus had monitored Razer ever since losing track of him. The Green Lanterns seemed to have grown fond of their Red counterpart. The human Green Lantern especially, obviously the commander of the group, viewed Razer to be a member of their pathetic little team. He was curious to see what they would do when Razer was deathly incapacitated.

Atrocitus continued to evaluate the unfolding strategy. While he was at first furious because of the Red Lantern's desertion, he soon concocted a plan that made it fall in his favor. Razer's action infuriated him…which was exactly what he needed to discover a new, horrible form of torture. Similar to how he first got his rage ring, the pure rage and hate was able to unlock another level of power. The rage he felt towards Razer was not nearly as deep as his hate for the Guardians, but it would be enough hate to initiate the excruciating torture process and keep it operational. If his cruel punishment of Razer yielded favorable results, Atrocitus was positive that it would work equally as well for those blue, weak monsters when he invaded Oa. But at the current moment, Razer was just his guinea pig. He needed to perfect the pain in order to make the Guardians truly suffer for their offences. Soon, with Razer to thank for its changed perfection, this new form of agony would become a suitable punishment for the Guardians of Oa and would make them atone for their heinous crimes against his decimated sector.

Atrocitus forced himself away from his delightful thoughts and prepared for the upcoming showdown with the enemy Lanterns. All would soon fall; let his will be done. The mantra would soon become law.

* * *

Hal Jordan, Green Lantern 2814 of Earth and part-time plane test pilot, was not happy. In the grand total of two hours in which he and his crew were supposed to have tracked down a new Green Lantern, they had made little positive progress. They _had_, on the other hand, managed to get themselves stuck into coughing fits, confusing secrets, and computer malfunctions. All in all, Hal just wasn't having too much fun on this sandy and life deprived planet. Razer's little comment wasn't helping anything either.

The human crossed his arms and brought back his suspicious expression. "You seem to know quite a bit that you aren't sharing with us, Razer. Spill. Now."

"Whudya mean it's a trap? How can you tell?" Kilowog was too confused to even attempt to be malicious.

Razer took a deep breath and looked away. Aya killed the hologram immediately. "I do not have to explain myself to you. Just know that we are on the edge of a trap."

"_You_ are on the edge, Razer. _What is going on_?" Hal raised a questioning eyebrow.

"_Fine._ The woman that Aya saw was…someone from my past." Razer paused for a moment. "The people of my species had—have a unique trait that helps us tell others apart. No single set of markings," his hand lightly skimmed across his own painted cheekbone before clenching into a fist at his side, "is the same. This can't be real because the woman who had those markings is…gone." The Red Lantern forced his face into a hard mask. "Did my explanation adequately answer your questions?" Razer sounded almost bitter.

"So…does that mean there isn't a GL now?" Kilowog was finally starting to grasp what was going on. "What do we do now?"

"What we do now is we find out who's been messing with us." Hal frowned. "How did they hack into Aya and how did they get into Razer's memories?"

"Didn't you hear what Red just told us? It's a trap, Jordan! Our best bet is to get outta here."

"It'll only get worse if we don't find out what's going on," the human insisted.

Aya had been relatively quiet throughout most of the conversation. She was still trying to pinpoint the location in her programming that held the glitches that were causing them problems. "Forgive me for interrupting, Green Lanterns, but I believe there is an error within my systems. I am receiving help signals from another Green Lantern on this planet. However, I cannot identify the Green Lantern, nor can I pick up traces from the false Green Lantern woman. There is also a concentrated energy field that is shielding an unidentified object that is incoming in ten seconds."

Aya's long speech left the others in silence for a few moments.

"Wha—?"

"I do not und—"

"One more ti—"

There questions were all cut off by a flash of red and all four heroes hit the ground. Razer was the first to react from the initial strike. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glared up at the swirling clouds above him. Hal stirred beside him, Aya was also up, and Kilowog was woozily getting to his feet. A pair of red boots first descended from the raging clouds. A sneer lit up across Razer's face.

"Atrocitus," he spat under his breath. Razer climbed to his feet and curled his ring hand into a fist. The Green Lanterns were also soon in an offensive possession.

The rest of the leader of the Red Lantern Corp came through the pulsing red clouds, wearing a malevolent smirk.

"I wondered where you had wandered off to, Razer."

* * *

**Characterization is for suckers, right? I still feel like I'm writing everyone wrong D: Hope you enjoyed it! I swear, everything will make sense next chapter. A completely random and confusing storyline is always my twisted version of a cliffhanger. But, you know, you don't hang on that cliff forever. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! It does speed up the writing process, I hear ;]**

**(On a completely different note, who is completely going to lose it with all of this Razaya interaction and stuff going on. I nearly sprained my throat screaming when Razer caught Aya for like the tenth time this season and held onto her for practically the whole episode.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or Green Lantern. It all belongs to DC comics.  
**Authors Note: **The world isn't ending, but I'm still updating.  
_"Updates should be pretty regular now :D"  
_Geez, don't trust anything that comes out of my mouth, all right...? 'Cause it'll probably never happen. Well, as to the out-of-the-blue update, you guys can thank a couple of super enthusiatic reviewers and a mass increase of follows and favorites this mudpuppers got. I just woke up this morning, sat down in the car for about seven hours for holiday traveling, and wrote this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone :D This truly is a case where the interest in this story has truly kept it alive. So, for you, have some extreme Razer!Whump. 'Cause I know you all lurve it xD

* * *

At first there was complete silence. No one dared to say anything, and no one dared to breathe. Then Atrocitus broke the silence, repeating what he had said before.

"I wondered where you had wandered off to, Razer."

The ring in Razer's hand was pulsing so violently that he was sure a circular scar would remain from the ring's indentation. He wanted to throw it back to his former leader, renouncing every horrible act that the man ever made him do and resigning himself from that monster's evil service, but he was afraid that the pathetic charge left on his ring would be desperately needed if it came to fighting. Instead, he allowed more of his hidden snarl to bubble to the surface of his face.

"You no longer control me, _Lord _Atrocitus." Even though his insides were queasy, his vision was starting to blur, and he wasn't sure if he both feet were planted on the earth, a grim smile flickered across Razer's gaunt face. "I've stolen back my free will."

A catlike smile flicked across Atrocitus's scarred mouth. "Is that so?" he all but cooed down to his former servant. He studied Razer for a moment, his gaze briefly flitting across Razer's friends, before landing firmly on the young Red Lantern. His yellow leer started at Razer's feet and traveled up the young man's body with such an oppressive deliberateness that the Red Lantern felt nearly frozen and almost violated by the time Atrocitus's golden glower met Razer's defiant blue glare. "Is that everything you've _stolen_ _back_ from me?"

Razer suppressed a shudder than ran down his spine. _He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him. _

For the first time, Hal finally spoke up. On his feet and beside Razer, he sort of nudged the younger Lantern behind him while in a protective stance. "I don't know what you want, Atrocitus," he started in an even tone, "but you and your rage Lanterns have to atone for your crimes."

Perhaps on purpose, perhaps not, Kilowog also blocked Razer from Atrocitus's view, completely concealing the Red Lantern behind his large girth. "There's an entire planet that lost their home," he added with a growl. _And their hero. _

Atrocitus's smirk grew into a wicked grin at the Green Lanterns' pathetic attempts to shield Razer from his sight, but he decided to humor their little "justice" claims anyway. "What are you going to do, Green Lanterns? I only see three of you."

Hal glanced to his side, not sure if whether he could consider Razer among their ranks yet or not. Quite frankly, even if Razer did side with them, the human doubted the Red Lantern would even be able to muster up a working offense, let alone a basic defense. If it came to blows—something which Hal was not looking forward to repeating—Razer was worse as a liability if he tried to help and failed.

However, Razer was not going to be shoved aside, even though he was swaying slightly on his feet—which he later realized were planted on the ground, although not so firmly. "_Four."_

"Red, maybe you should sit this one out," Kilowog started uncertainly. It may have been the first time he had showed any consideration for the kid. "You still look like unearthed glowworms."

Aya also imputed her opinion for the first time. "Razer, you still seem unwell. Perhaps Sergeant Kilowog is correct in his assessment of your physical appearance."

Atrocitus waited patiently for the others to stop their squawking before finishing his sentence. "As I was saying, I only see three of you to take on my army." From the still churning, angry cloud above him, various Red Lanterns descended and lined up behind Atrocitus with expressions ranging from haughty sneers to uncontrollable rage. "_Razer is _mine," he growled softly to his troops, dropping a hand and signaling for them to attack.

Bleez shot off first, her dark wings whistling in the dry air. Aya watched her with a calculating blue stare before launching into the air with a _zvship._ The two females swirled in the air with green and red streaks, trying to knock the other from their lofty heights. Zilius Zox was next to attack, shooting towards Hal with a demented expression on his face. His stubby arms were wind milling with his hands curled into talons as he bounced headfirst into the lead Green Lantern, crying foul variations of the word "death" and "kill" as he went. Hal jumped to the side, punting the screeching Lantern away with a boot construct. Kilowog was also engaged in a very physical match of wrestling against a Red Lantern twice his size. Grunting and wiping the ground with the Red's face, he was muttering something along the lines of "how's that feel, _Poozer_?".

While the other Reds hovered beside Atrocitus, waiting for their chance to fight, the Red leader still did not remove his stare from Razer. Equally unnerved, the young Red did not tear his frosty gaze from his enslaver.

In a voice meant only for Razer to hear, Atrocitus called down a scathing taunt: "Would you like to know how I knew you were here?"

Red flames sprouted around the slender frame of Razer. With slightly glowing eyes and a trembling body, he demanded another answer. "How did you get into Aya's programing? How did you get Ilana?"

A smile curled across Atrocitus's face. "Did you enjoy that little _party trick?_" Razer's stony face betrayed no emotion. "It actually was _you_ who put her there."

A flicker of uncertainty passed quickly across Razer's face before morphing into controlled anger. "What do you mean?"

"Your _infection_ is starting to spread to the others. That computer must have had closer ties to you somehow compared to the others." Atrocitus's sweeping, all seeing gaze returned, inspecting every inch of Razer's face and body. "She does look familiar," he remarked evenly.

A growl erupted from Razer's throat. He was too distracted by that comment to notice what Atrocitus had said previously. The white rage that had briefly flooded through his sense made him lose his balance and bearings for a moment. Rarely had his anger ever been this powerful, and never for such small references to Ilana, however painful it was. He glanced back up to see Atrocitus smiling down at him as if he held a little secret that he was keeping from Razer.

Razer wobbled briefly on his feet. "What have you done to me?" he snarled.

Falling quickly through the air, Atrocitus landed heavily on the ground, creating two small craters where his feet hit, and causing an explosion of dust to rise around him. Although the red dirt stung his throat and eyes, Razer did not blink or pull his eyes from the Red Lantern in front of him.

"How's your fighting, Razer?" Atrocitus asked offhandedly. "It seems the Guardians pet Lanterns have allowed you remain off of a leash. Do you help them fight Red Lanterns too?"

Razer's ring pulsed gently, reminding him that it didn't have enough juice to fight for long, but it would try to gather as much energy as it could. Feeling another inexplicably powerful surge of energy well deep in his gut and course violently through his veins, Razer felt his head clear and his strength return. His light feet slowly left the dry dust until he was barely hovering about his former leader, staring down at Atrocitus with a flicker of triumph. Around him, it sounded as if his friends were successful in their fights, but he refused to tear his gaze from Atrocitus's yellow orbs to find out for sure.

Atrocitus watched him rise without a change in his expression. If he was intimidated by the young man's new source of power, he didn't show it. Slowly he began to rise. "Do you wonder why your ring was able to last for long without a new charge?" He was at eye level with Razer. "Do you wonder how you are suddenly filled with power?" Razer tried to rise further, but he was stuck in place as if an invisible hand had grasped him and held him tightly in place. He looked back up at climbing Atrocitus, trying hard to fight the rising panic in his expression. Atrocitus saw all, however, and chuckled lowly. "Do you wonder how I can control you?" Atrocitus reached forward and carefully grasped the lifeless air in front of him. He curled his maimed hand into a tight fist. Instantly Razer's face morphed into an expression of discomfort. Twisting slightly in the air, he felt as if something was crushing the air from his lungs. The young man tried to pry his arms from his sides and gasped painfully. Atrocitus dropped his hand and the Red Lantern plummeted, slamming into the dusty dirt with a low groan. He struggled to get back up, but the strength that had overpowered him before now deserted him. Razer laid in his small crater, too weak to even cough at the dry air that was coursing back through his lungs and body.

Still in the air, Atrocitus waved his hand and signaled at the rest of his troops. "Bring the others here." Within moments, the once evenly-matched and well-going fight for the Green Lanterns turned into a near massacre when three more Red Lanterns interrupted each individual fight. Hal and Aya quickly were slammed to the ground in front of Atrocitus, but it took another two Lanterns to finally knock Kilowog unconscious. Hal glared up at the leader of the Reds, his own blood smeared across his forehead.

"That wasn't very fair," he growled. Hal quickly accessed his crew. Beside him, Aya was scuffed up and it looked as if someone had tried to pry her control box on her back open. Kilowog was unconscious, but breathing evenly and he had no obvious surface injuries. It took only one glance at the young Red Lantern to know he wasn't doing well. Razer's pale body was limp, and Hal could barely see a slit of blue through one of the boy's narrowed eyes.

Atrocitus settled softly on the ground beside Hal. "Are you now aware, _human_ Lantern, how dangerous I am?" he murmured. "Do you see how we punish those who go _against _my will? Or do you need further proof?" Hal braced himself for something of Atrocitus's to slam into his gut, but it never came. When he refocused on the Red giant, he saw that Atrocitus was already beside Razer.

Hal jerked against his Lantern bonds to no avail. "Get. Away. From. Him. Atrocitus," he grounded out at the Red leader. Aya was also struggling against her captors, but she too was not having any luck. Kilowog was starting to wake up, but the moment he shifted, five conscious Lanterns were sitting on his chest and his limbs.

Ignoring Jordan's demands, Atrocitus nudged the prone Razer in the side, turning him over on his back. Stirring slightly, the fallen Red was barely able to pry open his eyes. They slowly fluttered shut, much to the horror of the Green Lanterns.

"Open your eyes, Razer," the leader demanded. Razer possibly didn't hear him, ignored him, or was too weak to comply. Atrocitus frowned slightly, as if he were dealing with a stubborn child. He plopped a boot down heavily on the boy's barely heaving chest. "Open. Your. _Eyes._" Atrocitus growled, pairing each punctuated word with a firm press against Razer's lungs. The last step to the chest was so hard that it brought Razer out of his unconscious stupor. Gasping loudly, his arms travelled sluggishly to Atrocitus's boot and his light fumbling fingers desperately tried to pry the heavy weight off of his chest. Razer grunted and gasped, as his eyes opened slightly.

"I'm glad I finally got your attention, Razer," Atrocitus remarked. He dug his foot deeper into Razer's armor and chest. Pained gasps were ripped with choppy breath from Razer's throat. His weakly defiant glare slowly morphed to panic as Atrocitus's foot slowly traveled from the young man's chest to the base of his throat. As Atrocitus's firm foot was planted deeper in Razer's windpipe, the boy's frantic attempts to free himself weakened.

"Stop!" Hal shouted, horrified at what the monster was doing to his reluctant crewmate.

"As you wish, Green Lantern," Atrocitus smirked as he lifted his boot from Razer's throat. The young Red Lantern rolled to the side, gasping as the air rushed painfully back into his lungs. He tried to scuttle away, but Atrocitus's heavy boot came at him again, slamming so forcefully into his side that Hal could hear a crackling as if bones were splintering. Razer let out another pained cry and collapsed again as his shaking elbows and knees refused to hold up his light frame.

"Leave him alone!" Hal strained against his bonds, pouring every ounce of his will and power into trying to get free. Unfortunately, the deadly and rare energy of fear was trickling into his veins, preventing him from blasting the Red Lanterns apart with positive will.

Glancing to the side at the tortured Green Lanterns, and then down at the critically damaged Red Lantern at his feet, Atrocitus suppressed a smirk. Not only would his plan make the dissenter pay for his crimes, but it would also teach the Guardian's lapdogs the true meaning of rage. He knew that it would be easier to kill the Green Lanterns at that moment, but he held back from dealing out his "swift justice." Although they would be powerless for a long time, eventually Atrocitus knew they, especially the human Hal Jordan, would be back as a threat again. Already two of the Green Lanterns in front of him were supposed to be dead already, but they had somehow managed to survive the planet's explosion. However, the pain they'd have to go through with their newest crew member would be delicious and worth any trouble they'd cause later. Besides, judging from the horrified expressions on each of their faces, and the limpness of Razer, they were going to be busy for a long time.

"Very well, Green Lantern. I just wish to bestow one last parting gift to Razer." Extending out one of his scarred arms, a dark red light engulfed his palm and lifted a limp Razer in the air. As Atrocitus's gnarled fingers curled closer together, bringing his ring closer to his marked palm, the light pulsed even darker until it was crimson.

Within the fiery orb, Razer arched his back, letting out a hoarse cry of pain. The same crimson liquid, which Hal somberly remembered wasn't supposed to be that color, leaked slowly from the corner of Razer's mouth, running down in a slow rivulet and disappearing somewhere in his armor. Suddenly, Razer's eyes flew open, and the normally light blue irises darkened to a cold pitch black. Razer writhed in the fire again, trying desperately to free himself. Barely above the boy's weak screams, Hal heard the unmistakable sound of more bones shattering.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" By this time, the fear had drained from Hal's body, replaced by a boiling rage that even Atrocitus would envy. With a single toss of his back, four of the Red Lanterns that were holding him down spiraled back into the angry, twisting red cloud above them. With eyes glowing a brilliant shade of peridot, the human Lantern also shot off the surplus of Reds on Kilowog. The former drill sergeant ruthlessly shook off the others, himself also glowing a violent shade of emerald. Aya had also managed to free herself with a bright flash of light.

Job already finished, Atrocitus rose back into the air with a triumphant smirk. He released the unconscious Razer from the fiery orb, tossing the limp body back to the Green Lanterns. Instantly, Hal shot out a construct to gently catch the young man. Kilowog reared back to completely decimate Atrocitus with a blast of energy, but the Red Lantern leader was already floating out of range.

"Have the dissenter back," Atrocitus sneered as he disappeared back through the swirling vortex. "_He won't be any use to you now though."_

Grunting in fury, Kilowog shot the poorly aimed burst of light after Atrocitus's dismembered voice, but there was no indication that he hit anything.

Most likely the Reds were already gone, leaving behind a deathly silent trio of Green Lanterns and a dying Red Lantern.

* * *

Well, hope it was semi-worth the wait. I'll try to get up a little shot for S&H up before the end of 2013 (harhar), and maybe another YJ fic, since I know you guys are big fans of that too. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me :'D  
(On an almost related note-JAN. 5th!)


End file.
